Silver Pilot's Special Gift
by Gundam Pilot Silver Angel
Summary: What happens when the Silver Gundam Pilot storms out right before a blizzard? Read and review if you do or don't like!


Review if you like or don't like. Just REVIEW!!!!! (*please?*)  
  
  
  
Silver Pilot's Special Gift  
  
Seth N Jones  
  
"Just shut up! Shut the HELL UP!" Kris's silver eyes were filled with rage as she stared at Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell. Wufei and Heero seemed indifferent to her yelling, but Duo fidgeted under the silver fire gaze. She frowned in disgust. "I'm leaving."  
  
Kris ran upstairs to her room, grabbing her silver cape/coat, her laptop, and her boots. Luckly they were quick tie boots so she was able to get it all fasten as she reached the end of the stairs. Slowing down enough to grab her helmet and give the three pilots a glare, she left the house with a slam.  
  
"Kris!" Kris looked up to see Quatre walking up the drive with an armful of packages. His aquamarine eyes gazed into hers with worry. "Where are you going Kris?"  
  
She glanced back at the house for second, "Away." Kris slung the bag that held her laptop over her back and climbed onto her motorcycle, pulling on her helmet.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened a little as she revved the motor. "No Kris, wait!"  
  
The bike pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road. Just as the silver form disappeared, large, white snow flakes fell from the sky and peppered Quatre's face. A fierce wind blew at his body, whipping his coat around his ankles.  
  
Quatre finally walked into the house, shutting the door behind him the best he could since his arms were full at the moment. Setting the packages down on the kitchen table, he walked back and into the living room, where Heero, Wufei, and Duo(with a gulity expression on his face) sat in silence.  
  
He looked from face to face. "What did you do now?"  
  
*  
  
Kris sped along the paved road, going at a reckless speed. She didn't care if she crashed right now. The boys' teasing had gone to far. The thought of what they did just made her even more angrier and she got the motorcycle going faster.  
  
It soon became dark and the snow fell harder around her. The snow became a blizzard by the time the sun had fully disappeared and Kris couldn't see anything ahead.  
  
Then she had a sickening feeling in her stomach, right before the front tire hit a patch of ice, sending the bike out of control. Kris tried to control it, but no use. The bike finally fell onto it's side, sending Kris flying through the air, landing ten meters away.  
  
Her left arm hit the ground under her body and she heard a sickening cruch, followed by pain shooting up her arm and through her head. *If I hadn't been wearing my helmet...* she thought, then stopped the train of thought.  
  
The bike laid on it's side, scraped up and dead. She slowly got to her feet, feeling her right ankle almost giving out on her. Looking around weakly, she saw a soft glow in the distance and began to walk toward it.  
  
It was a barn, a lantern lit inside of it and horse, donkeys, cows, and sheep all inside. She just got the large door shut when a soft sound behind her made her spin.  
  
A young man stood there, dressed in a faded pair of jeans, t-shirt, and light jacket. "Who are you and what do you want?" he growled in a rough voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kris said in a soft voice. "I'll go if you don't want anyone in your barn."  
  
"No, I'm sorry." The man sighed. "I shouldn't snap like that and it isn't my barn. I'm just slightly worried."  
  
Kris extended her right hand. "I'm Kris."  
  
"Joey."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you worried?"  
  
"My wife, Maria, just had a baby and we're afraid that he might die." As if on cue, Kris heard a soft crying sound.  
  
She looked to the shut away area of the barn and Joey nodded. Kris walked forward and stepped inside. A woman, looking not much older than her, held a small baby in her arms.  
  
Kris smiled weakly as she walked forward, her right hand unbuttoning her silver cape/jacket. She didn't notice the red blood that ran down her left arm as she handed it to the young woman.  
  
"Thank you, miss." Maria wrapped the baby boy in the coat. She smiled as he quieted down and looked to Kris. "What is your name?"  
  
"Kris, Krista Esan."  
  
"Kris.... Perfect, don't you think so Joey?"  
  
Joey nodded. Maria smiled again. "Jesu Chris. JC." Maria looked to Kris closer. "Your arm..."  
  
Kris shrugged. "Broken, and right ankle twisted or fractured, I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"I've been through worse. It comes along with being a soldier of war."  
  
"A soldier of war?"  
  
"Ever since I was five."  
  
"Where's your family, Kris?"  
  
"What family? They died when I was only two." Kris began to sway a little. "If you don't mind, I'll catch up on some sleep."  
  
Kris was laying on the hay and half asleep when she heard the words, "Sleep tight, angel."  
  
*  
  
"I told you we should have tried to find her a long time back!" Quatre nearly yelled at his friends. He, Heero, and Wufei rode in a Jeep while Duo and Trowa stayed home just in case Kris came back.  
  
Suddenly the clouds broke and the stars shined through. "Whoa! Stop!"  
  
Heero stopped the Jeep just in time to see the motorcycle in the headlights, nearly covered in snow. He could barely see a trench in the snow. Quatre threw open the door and jumped out, no coat.  
  
He ran over to the bike then looked around. In the distance, against the shine of stars off the snow, he saw a dark figure lying in the snow. "No! Kris!"  
  
He ran over to the form and turned the body over. Kris's lips had a touch of blue and her usually slightly tanned skin was almost as white as her hair. "Krista, don't leave me."  
  
*  
  
The young lithe form shift in the soft bed, then was suddenly wide awake when she remember only last being asleep in the hay. Her silver eyes blinked opened, only to look into a pair of cobalt blue eyes.  
  
Kris moaned. "Get away from me, Duo. You're the last person I want to see right now." She closed her eyes and flexed her left arm to discover that it has been wrapped up tightly with guaze and her right ankle with that.  
  
"Broken arm and fractured ankle," came Heero's nasal voice off to the left.  
  
Kris smiled slight and opened her eyes to look at Heero. "I guess you're the one that bandaged me up." Heero nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"High fever and nearly died," Wufei said, standing near the door. "For a woman, you sure are strong."  
  
"I guess that's as close to a compliment I'll get from Wufei," Kris said with a wry grin.  
  
Kris suddenly frowned and Trowa noticed the change in expression. "What is it Kris?"  
  
"How did you guys find me last night?"  
  
"We saw your bike laying in the road, and you laying in the snow a hundred meters from it," Quatre said from Kris's side.  
  
"Last I knew, I was in a barn with a man, a woman, and a baby."  
  
"There wasn't a barn anywhere near you, let alone a family."  
  
"Can we go down stairs now?!" Duo whined.  
  
"What for?" Kris asked.  
  
"Think. What day was it when you left?"  
  
"December twenty-fou--oh. I guess it's the twenty-fifth now." Duo nodded excitedly. "I guess we can go."  
  
Duo nearly ran out of the room, followed by Heero, Trowa, and Wufei at a my leisured pace. Quatre picked Kris up from the bed and proceded to carry her down the stairs where Duo somehow managed to sort the presents within a five second time-frame and began to open his.  
  
By the time everything was opened, it was about lunch and Kris was near sleep. The door bell rang, which made her jerk suddenly, waking her and making her arm hurt worse.  
  
Trowa left to answer the door, only to come back a few seconds later with something in his hands. "Kris? It's addressed to you."  
  
Kris looked up as Trowa sat the item on her lap. It was her silver coat/jacket and another small package on top. Kris picked up the package and read the note on it.  
  
*To Krista  
  
Even though you say you have no family, your family is the ones around you.  
  
With Love  
JC*  
  
Kris opened the small package and dropped it with a gasp. Quatre picked it up. Inside was a heart locket, with a small cross on the top. One of the pictures inside was all six of the Gundam Pilots, and the other was one of a man and woman holding a small child with silver hair.  
  
He didn't remember when, where, or if the Gundam group picture was ever taken, and he had no clue on how someone else could have gotten it.  
  
One tear slid dow Kris cheek as she smiled and whisper, "Thank you, JC."  
  
  
A small Christmas story, have no clue where I got the idea though. I guess I have an over active imagination.  
  
Merry Christmas!  
Seth and the Rest of Us  
  



End file.
